


Caramel

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cutesy, First Dates, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Made up place in the Uk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allistair is a paediatric surgeon who comes from a rich family. Arthur works at a grocery store and after accidentally complementing Allistair on his good looks while cheking him out, the red head gives him his number. After awhile Arthur decides to call and they begin to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First date

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems fast... hehe

Allistair looked at his watch, Arthur was ten minutes late. The red head sighed and looked down, had he been stood up? Allistair wasn't much of a hustler, well not as much as his highschool mates had thought.

The cute check out boy at the grocery store had looked at him funny when he had not gotten many items, he had commented on him having little stuff even though Allistair looked like he shouldn't be single. 

Well that had just made the red head start to flirt, even though the blond acted like he hadn't meant to call him good looking. There hadn't been a line so there had been no need to hurry. Allistair had given him his number and had surprisingly gotten a call after about a week. They had agreed to meet here, an ice cream parlour. It seemed to be the only place they both knew. 

"Maybe he just lives far away." Allistair mumbled. 

Transportation was the least of his worries, he was from a rich family after all. Hopefully the blond wouldn't mind that, no he wouldn't even mention it. So many people had wanted him because of all the things he inherited, and all the money he continued to earn by his job. 

Looking out the table side window he let out another sigh, maybe he wasn't coming? Was he being stood up?

A ringing sounded and Allistair looked up hopefully, and his hope was granted as he saw the blond look around until he found him in the corner. 

"Hi.. sorry I'm late, some idiot spilled jugs of milk just to make some dumb youtube video. I had to clean it up. I hope you don't mind I'm in my work uniform.. I didn't have time to go home and change."

Arthur sighed and sat down, glad to be able to relax for once. 

Allistair sighed in relief and smiled, "that's alright, I get it. Am just glad ye didn't decide to not come at all."

"A gentleman never breaks a deal."

"A gentleman huh?" Allistair grinned. 

Arthur was trying to stay composed in that outfit his employer made him wear. It was cute.

"Yes."

"Well then, what would ye like? It's on me, so get whatever ye want." Allistair gestured towards the youngers menu, he already had his in mind, a hot fudge cake sounded delightful.

"Really? Aren't we supposed to split it because we're both men?"

Allistair laughed and smiled, "it's fine, I don't mind paying. Besides, wasn't I the one who gave ye my number?"

"But I was the one who called.. isn't that the man's role?" Arthur murmured the last part and Allistair blinked.

Had Arthur ever been on a date with another man before? Allistair didn't see any harm in who payed as long as a couple didn't dine and dash. Besides, he wanted to be a 'gentleman' too. Leaning in he had to ask, lowering his voice a bit.

"Is this your first time... out with a man, that is?"

Arthur blushed and looked away feeling like a deer in headlights.

"The thing is that I never really er... explored so I've just recently figured out I like men as well.. or at least I think I do."

 _Well he was sending me all the right vibes a few days ago..._ Maybe Allistair had mislead himself?

Allistair pouted for a split second before smiling again, well there was still a chance. 

"Ye don't need to rush, but I'll help ye if your curious- not in a dirty way.. I mean unless ye want that." he sat straight and rubbed the back of his neck, "let's just take it slow actually, there's time for everything. And if ye turn oot to not be interested that's fine, but it'll be my loss."   
Halfway nailed it Allistair. 

Arthur hid his face in the menu, mumbling about something or another to himself. Allistair had never been with a questioning person, but he'd gone over it a million times that he would be sensible and comforting. Unlike his first date with a boy, the guy had kissed him roughly and wasn't gentle at all. He had acted like Allistair had to be sure of what he felt he was now and then. But that was a long time ago. 

"Vanilla shake."

"Hm?"

"I'd like a vanilla milkshake." Arthur put down his menu, face not as red as it had been. 

"Got it." Allistair smiled and went to order, coming back with a red table marker a moment later. 

Arthur flashed a smile and went back to his nervous but trying to be calm expression. Allistair only gave him an encouraging smile, crossing his legs beneath the table. It seemed a but quiet between the two. The only noise was the background of the parlour. 

"So what do you do for a living?" Arthur wondered.

"I'm a paediatric surgeon, what about you?"

"… I work at a grocery store."

Allistair made a small 'oh'. He had friends who worked at grocery stores part time and had other jobs. He just assumed Arthur did too.

"So you went to college?"

Allistair nods, "I went to Yale, over in the U.S."

Arthur blinked, surprised. Yes, he'd heard of it before but had never met anyone that had lived there. He thought colleges like that were for super smart people, that's what his American friend had told him anyways. 

"I have some relatives who live over there.. I don't go out to see them much anymore but it's nice when I go."

Allistair nods in agreement as a waitress brought them their ice cream. He smiled and waved, thanking her while he picked up his spoon. 

"Mm," he hums when he tastes it, the fudge was still warm and nice compared to the chill of the parlour.

"Nice?" Arthur asks, looking at Allistairs plate a bit jealous, it looked better than he had thought. His milkshake wasn't bad though.

"Ye want some?" Allistair asked, scooping some up on his spoon and holding it out to him. 

Hesitantly, Arthur accepted and leaned over to eat it from the spoon, making a hum of appreciation while chewing. The vanilla ice cream under it gave it more moisture but that was to be expected. 

"Thank you." Arthur says while sipping his shake. 

"It's big so next time will have to share it."

"W-who said there would be a next time?" Arthur said on instinct.

"No one, yet." Allistair replied with a chuckle. 

"So Arthur, do you live in the city?"

"I have a flat, if that's what you're asking. What about you?"

"I live in a house outside of the city, about a mile from it actually."

"Must be nice."

"It can be..." Allistair shrugged and continued eating, "ye got any flatmates?"

"I've been looking for one for sometime now actually.." Arthur looked down, his mind changing topic and thinking about it like he was just hours ago.

"But?"

"But no one seems interested if your not a cute girl or don't mind a mess."

Immediately Allistair felt bad for him, he could see the distress his question and comment had given the other. He knew money was no object, especially to people who grew up in low income families. That was one of the first things his nanny had taught to him when he was young, before he could turn into a bigger brat than he had been. 

"So um.. how did ye start questioning your sexuality?" He had to change the subject before the atmosphere got too depressing. 

Arthur blinked and blushed before clearing his throat, "it was you, actually."

"Me?"

"Well.. not you exactly. I hadn't been interested when you gave me your number, so I just put it in my pocket, having meant to throw it away later. I had been wondering for about a month or two, but the realisation that I gave off that sort of impression just made me wonder even more. One thing led to another and now I'm here.. so technically your the one who pushed me into actually doing something about it."

"Is that so?" He tapped his lip with the spoon before smiling, "well I usually can't keep my eye's off of cute things, so I had the wanting impulse to give ye my number."

"A gentleman is not cute."

Allistair only laughed making him look aggravated behind a blush and sip at his milkshake in a strong manner. The two sat and chatted awhile about small things after that, animals, the weather, recent drug busts, stuff like that. When they were done Allistair held the door open for the other as they left. 

"Shall I walk ye home?"

"I don't need any protection, but you can come along if you'd like."

Allistair smiled and looked up at the sky, cloudy as always. At least it wasn't raining. He stayed close to Arthur as they walked down the street. People rushing by and cars making all sorts of noises as they went by. 

"I've always liked the city at night," Allistair mentioned but Arthur didn't seem to respond, "when I see it it reminds me of times before I had children."

Arthur looked up at him surprised, "wait-what!?"

Allistair laughed, "gotcha." 

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes huffing, "not a funny joke."

"It wasn't funny until ye made that face."

Arthur crossed his arms and looked away. Allistair just smiled and pat his shoulder tenderly. 

"You're right.. it was only half funny."

"You're an idiot."

"Too bad we have to be from the same species huh?" 

Arthur just snorts and shakes his head, a bit amused with the comment. After a minute he looked down to the others hand, should he take it? It was there first date but Allistair had bought him his food. And he didn't look dangerous. 

"So, do ye think you wanna do this again?" Allistair wondered.

"Huh? Oh.. well, it wasn't horrible. So I might consider it."

"Is that the gentlemen's way of saying yes?"

". . Yes."

"Great!" Allistair exclaimed and hugged the other tight, stopping their walk. Arthur was sweet, he wouldn't hesitate going on another date with him. 

"But this doesn't mean we're boyfriend's or anything, we're just dating for now."

"Am not an idiot Arthur."

"Could've fooled me." 

Allistair rolled his eyes as they continued on. 

"I don't think I've ever walked down this part of the city." Allistair murmured, having no idea where they were once they rounded the corner.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"My hero." he snickered.

"Didn't you take a cab here? Just get another one."

"Where is your flat exactly?" Allistair asked.

"Two twenty Carter street, why?"

".." Allistair put away his phone after tapping in the address, "no reason."

"You're not going to break in after awhile are you?"

Allistair laughed, "no, nothing like that."

"If you do just remember my cat isn't shy."

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled. 

"We're here.." Arthur states flatly once the two reached the building. 

"That's too bad, I was having fun. So aboot that second date."

"Saturday- I mean. I'm off then if you'd like to go then."

"Saturday huh?" Allistair smiled, "how's four thirty? I'll pick ye up and take ye oot to dinner."

"Y-yeah. That sounds nice."

"It's a date then.." He smiled as a black car with tinted windows pulled up to them, stopping and parking, "ah, that's my ride."

"If you forget I won't forgive you."

"I won't forget, and as a promise," he leaned down, tilting Arthur's face up to kiss just below his lips on purpose. 

Arthur had been taken off guard but had honestly been expecting more and blushed when he realised he had wanted the taller to actually kiss him.

"A gentleman's promise." Allistair winked.

"There was nothing gentlemanly about that." Arthur crossed his arms.

"Then show me next time." Allistair said before they parted.

Allistair got in his car, making sure Arthur got into his flat before telling the chauffeur to head on to his home. 

"Did you have a nice evening?" The driver asked.

"I did." Allistair smiled.


	2. Saturdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd date 1st kiss pff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame chapter title pff

Arthur sat on his couch, hands in his lap waiting expectantly. It was four-fourty so he was feeling rather nervous about his date with the surgeon. The man had been nice to him the last time they went out and hadn't minded that he had to wear his uniform. But tonight he was nicely dressed in a vest and everything. Still, compared to how the other man looked last time he felt he would look unsightly compared to him. 

He was so caught up in the thought that he looked bad that he barely noticed the knock on the door. Hurrying to it he opened it with a deep breath, looking up at his date. Allistair was dressed nice again, a nice suit that didn't fit his personality despite the fact that the black attire made him look nice. The fabric looked different from suits he saw his business friends in, but he tried to not focus on it too much. 

"Ye ready?" Allistair asked with a smile. 

"Yeah." Arthur nods, stepping out before locking his door before following the man to his car. It was a nice car too, well he was a doctor. "Thank you." he murmured when Allistair opened the door for him. 

Allistair hurried into the driver's side so he wouldn't get run over by a car. The two buckled and Arthur asked where he was taking him.

"Oot to eat?" Allistair said as if it was obvious.

"I know that, but where?"

"Surprise."

"I'm not a fan of surprises."

"You'll live." 

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked out the window, the streets were filled as usual whether it was the road or the sidewalk. 

"I don't usually say things like this but I have to ask, who'd you have to kill to get this car?"

"My brother... then I had to scare off his son to just manage keeping it."

"Wasn't that the lion king?" Arthur laughed.

Allistair grinned at his reaction, his eyes didn't leave the road, but the sound of the mans laughter was to great to not smile to. 

The rest of the ride was silent, aside from the small hum of the radio that was practically background noise after Allistair had to turn the windshield wipers on. 

Arthur was on the verge of nodding to sleep when the car parked. Allistair gently shook his shoulder to wake him more.

"If I knew ye were tired I would've just took ye to the mattress shop."

Arthur yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking around to figure out where they were. 

"Sorry I guess I didn't sleep as good as I thought." He stretched, bones popping. 

Allistair nods and gets out to get the door for him before he could get it himself.

"I can get the door myself you know."

Allistair shrugged and locked the car doors, "I was just being a gentleman."

"Doesn't suit you." Arthur said while getting out.

"It's our second date, how can ye determine that? Or have ye been noticing more than I have?"

"I-it's not that.. it's just that you don't have to act like that all the time is all."

Allistair smiled and interlocked their arms, "shall we then?"

Arthur looked up to finally see where they were, a French resturant called Bonnefoy's. He heard of this place from some people at work, apparently the food was so good that they had to start with a reservation system so they wouldn't get over crowded. Arthur had thought that was a bit snobbish of them, but was a bit curious as to what it was like. 

"Isn't this place supposed to be packed and a free spot is rare?"

"Aye, but I know the owner." Allistair winked as they walked in.

The man at the front podium looked friendly but was obviously ready to throw out anyone who tried to get in without having a reservation. 

"Good evening, I've a reservation for Graham."

The man looked down his list before smiling, "Mr.Graham, we've been expecting you. Come this way to your table." The man grabbed two menus and sat them at a table in the back. 

Arthur looked around in curiosity. This place looked much more fancy than his co-workers had described. The floor was a red velvet colour with dark purple diamond lines zig zagging in order across the floor. The windows were clear as crystal and the smells coming from the kitchen were extraordinary. A chandelier hung from the cieling lighting most of the dining area. Everyone there looked so nicely dressed compared to him too. 

The tables were decorated with pale pink table clothes and a small rose in the middle of each. 

"Are ye alright?" Allistair asked.

"Uh- er yea. I've just never been in a place so nice before."

"Is that so? Don't stare too long though, other people will complain." He smiled. 

"I don't even know what half of these dishes are." He mumbled and Allistair smiled at him letting him know he could take his time. 

The red head didn't want to flaunt his money but he didn't want to take Arthur on small dates when he could do things like this. Besides, he hadn't been here in awhile, it was his second time actually. 

When the waitress came to take their order she took their menus and bowed before walking off. 

"So how do you know the owner?"

"Just a friend of mine is all. He's the head chef here actually too."

"Is that so? I'd kill for friends in such places."

Allistair grinned, "now that seems a little extreme for a friend."

Arthur shrugged, "I don't think I have many."

"Amount and value are two different things."

"Sounds like you speak from experience."

"Well I am," Allistair laughs quietly, "but that's a story for another time." He hummed and leaned on the table laying his head on his fists. 

People who saw him look so sloppy made a face, even Arthur was surprised he'd do that in such a place but the man didn't seem to care.

"So.. tell me aboot yourself Arthur. I didn't want to press a few days ago because I didn't want to make ye feel uncomfortable."

"That's alright.. let's see, I grew up in a flat in this terrible neighbourhood, went to a terrible school, graduated with honours, couldn't get into college, started working in a grocery store, and until I could afford a flat of my own I lived with my Mother."

"Is that it?"

"I don't have many exciting stories."

"A story is a story."

He said before their food was brought to them.

"The chef told me to give you this." The waitress pulled out a note from her pocket and Allistair thanked her.

"What is it?" Arthur asked while he opened it.

"'Tell Arthur that his eyebrows are as big as I remember'" Allistair blinked and laughed a moment because of Arthur's look. "So I take it ye know Francis huh?"

"Wait- Francis _Bonnefoy_ is the owner you know? Ugh I hate that guy."

Allistair snickered making him blush.

"Hush, I try to pluck them the best I can..."

"No it's not that, it's just that, I now get what he was talking about when he saw my eyebrows."

"Huh?" Arthur actually looked for once and was taken aback, they were almost as big as his! God, thank the lord he wasn't the only one. He cracked a smile and laughed with him, keeping it low because of the other restaurant goers.

"Anyways, aren't ye gonna eat?"

Arthur nodded a bit too excitedly as he looked down at the food. Francis was a frog but damn if his food wasn't good. 

"I haven't had food like this in so long." Arthur mumbled.

"So how do you know Francis?" Allistair asked while eating his own food.

Arthur swallowed, "well actually, he's a cousin of mine. By marriage of his mother and my uncle. We met at the wedding when I was young and I wanted to rip his head off for acting so snobby. Sometimes he'd come to stay and act like my room was decorated poorly but he didn't refuse to stay in it."

"That's Francis alright." Allistair laughed. 

"I guess now he has the right to act snobby, he must make a ton owning this place."

"Ye think rich people are snobby?"

"Mother never seemed reluctant to complain about it." He shrugged and ate more of his food.

"I see. . what did your mother do then?"

"She was a maid at a large corporate building, she cleaned and did whatever anybody asked her to. It didn't pay bad though, so she never complained past the fact that they took her for granted. What did your parents do?"

"My father was a businessman and my mother was his wife. They never had time to chat with me."

"Even your mother?"

"She was too busy keeping up appearances and never had another child because of the same reason." he shrugged and picked at his food, "it happened so often that I didn't see anything wrong with it until I went to school."

Arthur furrowed his brow and put his hand over the older's, squeezing it lightly. The man looked up, brow raised in question as their eyes met. 

"I'm sorry." Arthur said out of sympathy. What else could he do?

"You've nothing to apologise for, no one can change the past."

Arthur half smiled and continued eating. "You're a very nice man, Allistair."

Said man blushed and said nothing more, focusing on where his fork went. 

After they had eaten, Allistair payed and they left. 

"I'm stuffed." Allistair said, slumping in his seat.

"Thank you for the meal." Arthur said and nodded in agreement towards him. 

"Thanks for joining me." The red head said while buckling his seat belt. 

"Next time, I'm paying." Arthur states while settling into his seat. It felt weird having Allistair pay for everything, so he would choose and pay for their next date.

"Next time? So I take it ye enjoyed yourself. Ye aren't falling for me are ye?" Allistair smiled.

"Oh hush." Arthur rolled his eyes, blushing.

Allistair looked at the man, if he had to describe the blond's mood he would say that Arthur seemed like an aggravated baby bird getting it's feathers puffed up in defence. It was absolutely too cute for him to handle. Arthur was sweet for wanting to pay the next time they went out together. 

"So you're going to pay next time?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Well I won't have you pay for me forever, but I want to repay you for such a lovely evening."

"Arthur."

"Hm?" Arthur turned and their gazes met.

Allistair had leaned close to him, wanting to catch his lips with his own so bad. But he was unsure if Arthur was comfortable with it. Said man blushed at the closeness, having been surprised by it. To Allistair's delight, Arthur didn't move back from him though.

"Is that a gentleman's promise?" Allistair asks slowly so Arthur could understand him better.

"Yes" Arthur nods, knowing what would follow with his answer. 

Shutting his eyes tight he felt the older mans lips touch his in hesitance and on instinct he pushed closer, locking their lips further. It was a nice, long kiss that Arthur eased into. Allistairs lips weren't soft, but they felt cushioned in a way. It was nice. Not to mention it somehow caused him to shiver in delight at the action itself.

A moment later Allistair pulled away and smiled at him. "I didn't overstep did I?" it was an honest question that sounded almost rhetorical given the situation.

"No," Arthur shook his head, "it was good."

This furthered Allistair's smile and Arthur felt himself doing the same. Allistair's smile was cute, and he liked it very much. It just made him want to grin in the same stupid manner, but he held back a little. 

"Am glad."

Arthur was about to speak before his phone went off and he jumped out of surprise. "Ah sorry." he mumbled getting out his phone, ".. it's work."

Allistair leaned back in his seat and nodded for him to answer it.

"Hello?… It is... I am actually..." Arthur gave a long sigh after a moment, Allistair raised a brow in wonder, he could hear the person on the other end but couldn't fully make out what they were saying. "Yes sir, I understand.. okay bye." he hung up.

"Boss?"

"It was my manager, he needs me to come in and run another register and help with the shift duties because Alan took a surprise holiday."

"Right now?"

Arthur looked up at him apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I know what it's like to get interrupted, I'm on oncall a lot of the time so ye don't have to worry aboot it." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice, but he was being honest. 

"Thank you.. do you mind driving me home?"

"Of course not. I'm just glad we at least had dinner together." he smiles and looks over at him.

"You had more planned?"

"I wanted to take a walk in the park with ye, it's lit up at night and looks beautiful. Especially when the stars are out."

"Well.. we can go another time. "

Allistair nods and started the car, pulling out and heading down the road. The car ride back was silent. Arthur didn't know what to say. He hated when his work ruined his social plans. His boss wasn't going to go and work when he knew Arthur couldn't ( or wouldn't ) decline any over time. 

Once they arrived at his flat he looked over to Allistair and finally spoke, "I'll call you then?"

"Yea," he nods and smiles, "and don't forget about your promise~"

Arthur rolled his eyes and slightly blushed, "a gentleman never forgets a promise."

"I'm not convinced." Allistair said as the blond unbuckled. "You'll have to persuade me further." he stated.

Arthur blushed and huffed "I think you're fully convinced. You seem like it."

"What if I'm not?"

"Then you'll just have to trust me." Arthur tsked, giving a flash of a grin as he got out.

Allistair pouted but smiled and waved a goodbye as Arthur left the car, waiting for him to get inside before he pulled out and drove off.

Well now he had a free night ahead of him. Many options he could choose from, go to the bar, hang with friends - if he had any he talked to anymore, go see a movie, anything really. In reality though, he was going to go home and fall asleep.

Even though it was their second date, Allistair could feel many more to come- or maybe that was his mind draining from reality as he layed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be shortish but it's an intro to the time skip of about two months. I hope you enjoyed these nerds uv u and the updates will still be random because I'm working on like 3 fics at once ( btw Kiss of Life is gonna get a new chapter soon :3 ) 2 of which are already up, but I swear I'll never abandon a fic ;-; unless you know life happens. Anyways until next time~ Peace!


	3. Now you've met my mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allistair meets Arthur's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain: Make Arthur's mom Nyo!England.  
> Me: ??? Why?  
> Brain: you gotta

Allistair swallowed a lump in his throat. This was so _awkward_. Why had Arthur went to the bathroom now? He felt like he were being judged under a supreme court ruler or something. 

"Your clothes are fancy." she said it in a way that was a mix of sarcasm and envy.

"....Thank you?"

Why had he agreed to this? He understood they'd been dating for almost a year but he wasn't ready for this. 

"So where are you from Allistair?"

"The Hills..."

"So your upper class?"

"I wouldn't say that ma'am I was just born into a high class family is all..."

The woman made a face that made him look away nervously. 

"So what's of your mother and father? Did they not arrange a marriage for you or something?"

"Well with all their work they didn't have much time to pay attention to me. But uh I had a Nanny.."

"I see." her face softened. 

"Sorry, I had too much water on the way over. I hope she didn't interrogate you too much." Arthur says to the red head, sitting back down. 

"Oh no.. your Ma is nice." _protective is more like it._

They were at Arthur's mothers home, and Allistair didn't want to be there a second longer. She was obviously not angry that he was a man, more so that Arthur hadn't introduced them sooner. 

"Call me Alice, dear."

"Alright." he nods.

It was quiet a moment, Allistair shifts uncomfortably. The home smelt of cat litter and burnt pie. Not to memtion his mother was eyeing him like he was her next victim. What had Arthur said about his ex's?

"So mum uh did Allistair tell you he was a surgeon?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I work mostly with children."

"What peeked your interest in it?" she wondered, sipping her tea.

"Just wanted to help kids I guess..." he didn't know how to answer this question. When he was a third year he had enjoyed peadeatrics more than the others so he went into the field. 

"I see... so you mentioned earlier that your father was a businessman?"

"Yes ma'am he was the CEO of organic farm industries."

Alice looked at him a moment "I worked in the same building your father did then."

Allistair perked, they had something to talk about, "ye did?"

"Daniel Graham right? I was one of the maids who worked on the floor his office was in.. I hated everyone who wasn't a maid there."

Allistair deadpanned and Arthur blinked thinking back to his childhood when his mother would complain to him about people. Several things clicked in his mind and a blush overcame him.

"I'm sorry- I said rich people were snobby but you're not-"

"No it's fine I know ye didn't mean it or anything."

"He didn't tell you he was born into a rich family.. some guy." she laughed and looked away. 

"Mother." Arthur huffed, "don't you think you should give Allistair the benefit of the doubt?"

"I just don't like the thought of some wealthy person taking advantage of my son."

"He's not taking advantage of me." Arthur furrowed his brow.

"Well how should I know what happens behind closed curtains?"

"Nothing but two people being happy with each other!"

"I should go.." Allistair said _really_ wanting to leave. 

"No, stay please." Arthur grabbed his hand stopping him from standing up. "We still haven't told her."

"Told me what?" Alice hoped she wouldn't hear the word engaged anytime soon.

"Well.. I'm moving in with Allistair."

She stared at them with a 'how does this disprove me?' look. 

"Look, I haven't been able to find a room mate and the land lord just upped the rent because some idiot trashed three apartments that need fixing. Allistair offered to let me stay with him."

"You could have always just came to me." Alice says, looking hurt at him.

"I love you mum, but I don't want to live with you." it was true, she could get overbearing. 

She looked at him offended by his words before looking away with a huff. Her son didn't want to live with her? How rude. Still, he wanted to live with who he loved in a way she had loved so many as well. Men were awful though! She told herself before being reminded that women weren't always so graceful and loving as she wished them to be. 

Arthur smiled in victory, knowing that his mother knew how she could be. Besides who wants to tell someone else that they still live with their parents? Arthur was excited though, he had only been to Allistair's house once in the two or so months they'd been dating. That was just to pick him up for the date he had planned out. Thinking back he remembered the scot had wore a kilt and attire for the date that actually made him look sexy but in a handsome way. No- his mind was drifting.

"Well... if that's what you want then I can't stop you." at least she didn't fail to recognise he was an adult.

Arthur smiled "thank you."

Allistair visibly relaxed and decided to stay, his mother seemed to be silently sulking to herself, so much that she wasn't too focused on his status anymore. 

Arthur quietly reassured the red head that his mother was fine and that she did this all the time. Still, he could see where Arthur got his own personality from. Maybe not in full, but he noticed that she took her tea with milk and no sugar like Arthur did ( which was odd but it wasn't too much of a big deal ). Or how they seemed to get worked up over small things when they felt awkward. Even though it had only been once when Alice was first introduced to Allistair awhile ago. 

She had rambled about something or another about how it was okay to be gay. Allistair was confused about everything she had been saying in a flustered state until Arthur calmed her down.

Now he was just glad she didn't badger them about Arthur moving in with him. He'd never had someone else live with him but his cat so it would be interesting. At first he'd been reluctant to suggest it to Arthur but after hearing how Arthur would have to work more he didn't think again and eventually convinced Arthur to move in with him. He was glad his mother wouldn't try to talk him out of it now.

"Thank ye." 

\- - -

Arthur lay close to Allistair that evening. They still weren't finished unloading Arthur's things, but the rain had gotten harsh so they decided to stop and finish later. The buzz of Allistair's television sounded through the living room filling in what conversation was lost. It was quiet, nice. Arthur was sure both of them were ready to go to bed. 

The blonde felt bad for having so much stuff. A lot of it was old collectable books that his uncle had given him through the years. Of course Arthur had sold some things like his couch and coffee table. Along with his old bed frame, he kept the mattress though. The large things he didn't want to get rid of were away in a storage place. Deep down he felt a bit guilty he was moving in with Allistair. They hadn't been dating but two month's and he was already moving in with him... Arthur didn't want it to go fast but he couldn't afford any other apartments and the thought of being with Allistair more made him feel better. 

Yet he couldn't help but think Allistair didn't feel the same. Even though the red head had stated that it was okay at least over seven times.

Not to mention this was the first man he'd ever been in a relationship with. It wasn't bad- no he actually enjoyed it. That tingly feeling that he got when they kissed for a long moment, or the newfound arousal that sparked when they made out. The red hot but lovely embarrassment he felt when Allistair spoiled him with kisses and compliments. The lonely feeling he got when he or Allistair had to cancel their plans due to work or something else. All of it was just so nice, new, right.

He had felt similarly when dating women in the past but he felt a difference in this besides the gender thing. Maybe it was because Allistair could make him smile on a bad day or because he'd lose his train of thought thinking of scenarios the two could end up in. Was it the way he looked at the red head and instantly felt better or was it because he hadn't pressured him to do something he didn't want to do?

Whatever it was, Arthur was happy. But he couldn't help but wonder..

"Are you happy? I mean with me and our relationship.. you don't have to let me come live with you. I'd understand if you told me I couldn't. But I'm glad you allowed me the chance. I'm happy, if you were wondering. I can't explain it but.." Arthur trailed hearing something rumble. 

Blinking he shifts and looks up at Allistair who had his eyes closed and his mouth was hanging open. He snores lightly each breath he takes in and didn't seem to acknowledge any part of the world around him. 

Arthur blinked again and sighed, had he been asleep this whole time? When Arthur was ready to just open up and tell him..

"Idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween!!!!!! Happy Halloween!!! I'm so SORRY I'm lazy on this story tbh. It's so sweet and I'm still developing the last of the plot line. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed it. Have a marvellous Halloween! And until next time (which won't be as far away)~ Peace!


	4. You've been acting strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allistair has been acting off lately. Allistair doesn't notice, but Arthur does.

"I don't know Kiku, he's been acting off around me lately."

_"Off? What do you mean?"_

"He's been ignoring me for the past several days, and I haven't the foggiest clue as to why."

_"Have you tried asking him about it?"_

"I was going to but... he's worked so much these past couple of weeks. I don't want to stress him out even more."

 _"You will never know unless you ask him Arthur."_ Although his voice sounded the same, Arthue knew he was being stern. 

"Maybe.. I've got to clean up now. I'll talk to you later Kiku, okay?"

_"Take care."_

With that, Arthur hung up the phone. Leaning back he sighed and looked down at his empty plate of take out food, sad that Allistair was unable to join him. 

_I mean he hasn't even given me a good night kiss lately._ He blushed at the thought and shook his head.

"It's not like I need those."

He verbalized and huffed, taking his dishes over to the sink and washing them. Glancing over at the stove he looked at the time on it; 6:00pm.  
_He's usually home by nine.._  
He tells himself, trying not to worry.

It was hard to not worry about the man, hospitals were disease and sickness filled buildings. Even with safety measures, he was still afraid Allistair would catch something bad. 

After washing the dishes all he did was sit around for awhile. The television was nothing but background noise as he did his embroidery. There was constantly so much on his mind, he barely noticed that he was almost done with the piece.

Why had Allistair been ignoring him when they were home together? In hindsight it was more over that he wasn't paying a much attention to Arthur as usual. Which said man would never admit that that's what made him feel ignored. 

Was Arthur not satisfying enough anymore? Did he forget something? What was it...

A grimace made it's way across Arthur's face and he came to a stopping point for the day, and put his things away. He just needed to lay down.

And he did just that, laying down in their bed alone. Honestly Arthur hadn't thought that it would make him feel all the more alone. Balling up in the sheets by himself, he sighed and closed his eyes. Allistair would come home in a little while, and he would wrap his arms around Arthur and fall asleep.

\- - -

When morning came, Arthur woke up and stretched. But this morning no one was beside him. He frowned and felt a small sadness in his chest boil up. Allistair must've worked over at the hospital all night. That was no problem! That was his job after all. 

All that day Arthur only had Allistair on his mind. And it was ALL day too. He could barely focus on if the customer wanted paper or plastic. And when he wasn't thinking about Allistair, it was because some idiot had done some dumbass thing in one of the food aisles and he was trying not to blow his top off. 

"Are you okay Arthur?" said man looked up from his mopping to look at Gilbert, who was on break. 

"Yes, why do you ask?" Gilbert didn't talk to him much unless it was work related. And usually when it wasn't work related, it was about how awesome the albino man was. 

"You're giving me a more un-awesome vibe than usual today. Plus you have been mopping that same area for the past thirty minutes."

Arthur blanked and gave an awkward smile, "there was just a bad stain here!" he gave the excuse a bit loudly before hurrying to actually mop the rest of the areas he was supoosed to. 

Gilbert laughed and gave him a look of concern. They had vaguely known each other throughout highschool, mostly by association with Francis, but that didn't mean he didn't care about Arthur. Hell, Gilbert even worried about his enemies. And it was evident- to everyone of the blonds co-workers - that something was wrong with him today. 

Actually, for awhile the man had acted more cheerful and had been more lively. But today every part of that had left. He didn't talk to anyone outside of work, so it was only natural that they didn't know what was going on. Most didn't care though. 

"Antonio and I noticed you were acting strange, so I awesomely came over to check on you."

Arthur stopped and looked up at him, surprised. "I didn't know you cared so much." it was half true, half sarcastic.

"Vhat!" Gilbert says astonished. "Someone as awesome as me has to care about the un-awesome, so that they can become more awesome like me."

"Sorry, I can't hear you over your own ego." Arthur went back to mopping.

"C'mon, can't you just tell ol' Gil what's bothering you?" he fake pouts.

Arthur let out an annoyed sigh and glanced over at him. "If it'll get you to shut up- my boyfriend has been ignoring me and I don't know why. He didn't come home from work last night so I'm worried."

Gilbert stopped. _His.. boyfriend?_ That part had caught him off guard. He didn't know Arthur swung that way, not until now. When he heard Arthur say 'nevermind' as he went back to focusing on his work, is when he finally snapped out of it. There was nothing wrong with swinging that way - he spent too many years with Francis to know that.  
A wide smile came to his face at the idea he had just then..

"Then why don't you visit him at work!"

"Because we're at work- and shouldn't your break me over by now?" Arthur asked while wringing out the mop with the wringer attached to the bucket. 

"Yes, but you should take a break to go see him, tell him it's totally un-awesome that he didn't even call you." 

"I'm too busy Gilbert, besides he works at the hospital. He's probably busy too."

Gilbert stuck out his lip, he wouldn't have it.Grabbing the mop from Arthur he smiles, "leave it to me!"

Arthur blinked. "You'd do that for me just so I could go and see my boyfriend who might be too busy to see me anyways? What's the catch?"

"There's no catch, I'm just that awesome." he smiled and grinned as Arthur smiled in a polite thanks at him before taking the chance to take his break. 

-

Upon arrival to the hospital building Arthur felt his heart drop. What was he even going to say? That he just missed him and wanted to see him? That was so cheesy, and the thought alone made Arthur blush. Looking at the time, he thanked god that it was a bit past lunchtime so that he had an excuse to be there. Walking up to the front desk, he waited patiently for the receptionist/nurse to come to him.

"May I help you?" she smiled at him.

"I'm actually looking for someone, his name is Allistair Graham."

"Have you scheduled an appointment?" she asked, trying to look over the counter and see if Arthur had a kid. 

"Oh no um, I'm his boyfriend." he blushed and figeted at his own words, "I-"

"Arther?" 

Said blond looked up to see Allistair. He was wearing those unicorn scrubs behind that labcoat of his. He was surprised to see Arthur here at the hospital. Arthur smiled at seeing him, blush increasing unbeknownst to him. 

"Is there something wrong?" he wondered while walking to him. 

"N-no I uh... I just wanted to know if you'd like to have lunch together or something..."

Allistair smiled and nodded, "ye could've just called me." he said as Arthur began to follow him. 

"I didn't think about it." he admitted. In hindsight it would have been easier than trying to explain it to the nurse. Speaking of, she was probably whispering about him and Allistair now. 

The ginger led him to the cafeteria, and Arthur refused to let him pay for the lunch they both got.  
"Am glad ye came, seeing ye always makes me feel better." he smiled at him.

Arthur nodded and smiled, loving the way Allistair sweet talked him like that. His worries seemed to dissapear when Allistair did that, even though they still clawed at the back of his mind.

Was he appealing as a boyfriend? Was waiting this long to have sex too much for Allistair? Did Allistair not like him as much as he thought he did?

"Something on your mind?" he wondered, munching on a grape. 

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing."

"Ye sure? Ye look stressed."

"It's nothing." he hadn't meant to have said it that aggressive, but it had just came out that way. 

Allistair looked away "alright." 

That's when it got quiet. Allistair just picked at his food, not feeling all that hungry anymore. While Arthur ate, trying to avoid continuing the awkward conversation. 

"I um.. I better go check on the interns, they started last week so they're still pretty new." Allistair said, ready to leave.

Arthur sighed, "Allistair, look I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just that-" he said in a fast paced way.

"I have to go. I'll see you tonight." Allistair cut him off and walked away.

Arthur was left sitting alone, feeling a tightness in his chest. For some reason he felt like he could cry. Fuck- he hadn't meant for Allistair to get like that...

\- - -

Allistair locked the bathroom door and paced around, trying to get a hold on himself. He had watched Arthur leave an hour ago. And he was still thinking about that conversation. Something had obviously been bothering the blond, so why didn't he just tell him! He felt a small sob choke itself out from the bottom of his chest. 

"Fuck.." he grit, starting to shake a bit. 

_Is he angry that I've been coming home late? Maybe he's moving out?_ he thought, pacing back and forth. 

Was Allistair not satisfying Arthur like he wanted? Was he not as appealing as a girl? Did Arthur wish to be with woman...

He could feel wet pools, heating in his eyes, but he wiped them away before they fell down his cheeks while trying to keep snot from coming down his nose. He breath through his nose and out his mouth gently, trying to get himself to calm down. After a little while he felt himself become to a more calm state. Slumping against the bathroom wall he held himself there as he continued breathing steadily. 

Soon his tears stoppsd forming and his nose only partly ran. 

He gave one last breath out and went to the sink, rubbing his face with water. He was over reacting, he'd talk to Arthur tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry I've not updated in awhile ;-; but here ya go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comments and kudos are always appreciated. But it's close to Christmas and we just got out for break so I'm gonna work on the story more. I had a different thing I was gonna do for it, but it took me some time to realise it wouldn't go right, so I'm writing it on a different plot base than planned. One that I'm happier with. But the first three chapters will stay the same, since y'all don't really know the other thing I was gonna go with it doesn't really matter lol. Anyways! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. And until next time~ Peace!


	5. You are an idot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We fight and make up.

Arthur sighed out when he heard Allistair enter the home. He glanced back at the other once and kept his focus on the program he was watching. Allistair looked at him, wanting to say something but eventually deciding against it. He went into the kitchen to fix himself a sandwhich, and eat it there quietly. 

He had told Arthur he'd see him tonight but... what could he say? He had gotten up and left in the middle of their lunch and he hadn't a clue as to what he was going to tell Arthur. Well... he should probably apologize. Going to the living room he watched the back of Arthur's head a moment before decinding to sit by him.

"I'm sorry... for running off so suddenly at lunch." he said after awhile when a quiet commercial came on.

Arthur didn't respond. The more he thought about the instance the more he felt pissed off. Pissed off that he had been left humiliated in the cafeteria, people actually watching him in curiosity. That Allistair couldn't take one tone! 

Allistair coughed awkwardly and bit his lip. "I just thought ye were mad at me so I- "

"So you what." Arthur snapped and looked over at him. "You decided to run away from your problems? Decided that 'I don't want to deal with this' so you up and left?"

"Arther I was at work. "

"You're always at work!" he said louder than before and Allistair grimaced. "And when you're not at work you're asleep or you're out somewhere." he gestured with his hands. 

"That's not my fault Arther, I barely ever get sleep because of work. And I don't go out that much at all." at least he thought he didn't. 

"It's not just that- it's like you're not even there anymore. Not to mention you ignore me whenever we're together. Are you just tired of me Allistair? Is that it?"

"No!" Allistair exclaimed. "I've never lost interest in ye. not once. Never."

"Then why are you ignoring me."

"I'm not!" he said, totally baffled that Arthur would think that he was purposely ignoring him. "Look some people at work have quit so I've been busy Arther. I can't be there all the time, even if I am physically. I'm _exhausted_. That doesn't mean I don't love ye anymore." he said. 

Arthur stopped and bit his lip. Fuck...what could he say to that? Allistair had been working so much lately.. and Arthur had even told himself he didn't want to stress the other out more than he already was. He had his fist balled up defensively. And he finally looked the other in the eyes for what seemed awhile. 

The red head had circles under his eyes and he did look tired. His hair was greasy from not having showered in awhile, and his clothes probably needed a good wash too. Allistair himself looked ready to pass out despite having been fighting with Arthur.

Arthur felt himself tremble slightly and he felt his defensiveness quivering down into nothingness as he stood under the others completely confused gaze. 

"I...I just thought that.." Allistair said after a moment had passed. "I thought ye were going to tell me ye didn't want to be with me anymore. Because I'm not there. I'm trying my best, I really am but.." he shifted on his feet uneasily.

"No.." Arthur sighed and shook his head, feeling worse now for yelling at him. "I'm sorry, I'm not going to do that because of something out of your control."

Allistair seemed to relax in his state, glad to hear that from Arthur. "I'm glad...I was afraid that ye wanted to leave me because I was a man or something like that." he admitted.

Arthur couldn't help from smiling at that. "What? No. I'm perfectly fine with you being a man- because it's well.. you." he said, becoming a bit bashful at the end. 

Allistair grinned at this and went to kiss him lovingly. They stayed like that for a long moment before parting.

"I feel kind of stupid now." Allistair laughed.

"That's because you are." Arthur joked and they kissed again. "You need to shower." 

"Mm you should join me."

"No way in hell, your shower is too small."

Allistair poked out his lips in a pout to which Arthur only rolled his eyes. 

\- - -

"Hey Arthur," Allistair said later that night, to see if he was still awake. 

"Hm?" Arthur asked, opening his eyes a bit.

"Tomorrow we should go on a date to the ice cream shop again."

Arthur let a smile come to his lips, "yea..we should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the last chapter folks. I hoped you enjoyed ;; this wasn't supposed to be a super angsty story or anything so I made this ending bc I thought it was fitting. Well, I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy new year! (Actually I might do a story for new years tbh ) well, kudos and comments are always appreciated. And until next time! Peace~

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I called this story Caramel but it just fits it in my mind. And I know I just posted a whole different story but whateva. Anyways, ScotEng was on my mind again so I decided to begin this story. Hehe. I'll update it more once I'm done with my D & C series. But I refuse to abandon these cuties, so you don't have to worry about never getting an update. Well, tootaloo~ ( I can't believe I just wrote that ).


End file.
